Running to the Past
by IronFlameDragonSlayer
Summary: All she could do was run.


Running to the Past

 **Enjoy:)**

 **i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Flash.**

—

 _Running_

 _That was all she could do..._

 _Running was all she could do to avoid the village kids..._

 _Sweat was running down her face._

 _"You're too slow, Hawkeye!"_

 _The boy threw her against the fence. Causing a loud smashing noise._

 _"What do you want this time Albert? I'm not writing papers for you." Riza muttered._

 _"I don't care about homework." Albert growled, slamming his fist into her stomach, sending Hawkeye down onto her knees. "Your old man owes my dad some money."_

 _"So? I don't have any." Riza said standing up, she didn't even bother to brush the dirt off her pants and t-shirt._

 _"Oh, in that case will just send him a reminder." The boy sneered cracking his knuckles._

—

 _Going home with a few cuts a bruises was fairly normal for her._

 _But this was ridiculous._

 _Riza was limping home._

 _Not walking._

 _Blood still trickled down from her nose. The blood on the side of her head had long since stopped. And now she didn't have any shoes._

 _Albert had decided to throw them into a nearby pond,_

 _'To see if they can float.' He said._

 _Lightning cracked the sky. Rain started pouring down from the clouds._

 _"Great, I got beat up, my shoes are somewhere at the bottom of a pond and now it's starting to rain." Riza sighed sitting down on the curb, she started hugging herself to keep warm, "I'm just pathetic."_

 _A car pulled up next to her. The drivers window rolled down._

 _"Need a ride?"_

 _Riza looked up, she covered her bruised eye with her hand._

 _"Hi, mom,"_

—

 _"So."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What happened?" Mrs. Hawkeye asked, after she had clean and bandaged Riza up._

 _"Sometimes I wish I was faster than everybody else." Riza said looking down at her feet,"Instead of smarter than everybody else."_

 _"Why on earth would you wish that? It's what makes you special." Mrs. Hawkeye said._

 _"And what makes me a kid without shoes?"_

 _"We can always get more shoes."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"We better make a stop on the way home." Mrs. Hawkeye turned the car into a parking lot._

 _"The shoe store?" Riza asked without lifting her head up._

 _"I had another idea." Mrs. Hawkeye smiled, parking the car._

 _"Cool." Riza grinned, "The comic shop! Thanks mom."_

 _"You're welcome, Riza."_

 _"Mom?" Riza asked horrified. Her mother was diapering right before her eyes. Everything was disappearing._

 _"NO!" Riza cried, "DON'T GO AWAY!"_

—

"DONT!"

Riza blinked. She was in the bedroom room. She turned around and saw that Roy was still asleep.

Just a dream.

She layed back down. Riza started turning, trying to get comfortable. It didn't work. She looked at the alarm clock.

3:05 am

She got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and got a glass of water.. She went into the living room and flipped through a book.

Riza walked back into the bedroom and sat on her side of the bed. She looked at the clock.

3:05 am

Riza frowned.

—

Moments later, Hawkeye was running through the streets of Central. But not as Riza Hawkeye, the military crime lab detective or wife to military Colonel Roy Mustang. No, right now she was

Central City's The Flash.

—

The house was in shambles. Weeds had crept up to the windows.

Riza looked at where the front garden once was.

 _"I thought you had chess club." Mrs. Hawkeye was putting in some new plants._

 _"No one else showed." Riza walked up to her._

 _"Again?"_

 _"It's just Mr. Righeimer and that's no fun, he's way too good."_

Flash turned toward the doorway.

 _"Riza!" Mrs. Hawkeye came out to the front porch, "You're still reading?"_

 _"It's a double-sized issue mom." Riza looked up,"It's got all kinds of facts and stuff."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"The Flash. The fastest man alive._

 _"God! Women! Get that girl out of here!" Mr. Hawkeye yelled._

Riza had reached the door by now, looking at it as all the memories came flooding in

 _"MOM!" Riza tore right through the Do Not Cross Tape._

 _The police grabbed her, trying to pull her back from the crime scene._

 _"LET GO OF ME!"_

 _"You don't need to see this." One of the officers tried to gently pull her back._

Flash gently opened the door and walked into the front room. Her face darkened when she looked at the dent in the floor.

 _"Who killed her?" One of the paramedics asked._

 _"Her husband from the looks of it." The other responded as he took photos, "Guy's going away for life."_

Flash ran her hand through the dent in the floor.

 _"You sure?" The evidence-"_

 _"Who else would release all that rage like this? This was personal."_

Flash's face darkened at the memory.

"Riza."

"Riza?" Flash felt a hand be placed on her shoulder.

"Grumman?" Flash looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"I kept waking up. Tossing and turning. I felt like something was up." He responded.

"Are you alright?" Flash asked.

"I felt like you were in trouble."

"How-?" Flash began to ask.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the speed force and our mutual connection to it. I was drawn to this spot. To you." Grumman stood up, "So the real question, kid, what are you doing here?"

"I'm running back into the past the only way I can." Flash murmured.

"How so?"

"We're not like the Reverse-Flash, Grumman. We can't go back in time and change history. I've tried. We've tried together." Flash answered, "But every time I attempted to change what's already happened, I was thrown centuries off course or transported to some parallel world. What's done is done."

"Then why are you holding onto the past? You're back now. In the present. You have so much ahead of you again, Riza. I thought you had that figured out." Grumman growled.

"I swore I'd find my mother's killer, but it wasn't about vengeance, Grumman. I wanted to know why." Flash said softly, "I wanted to know why anyone would want to hurt her. I never thought it'd be because of what I would eventually become."

"Riza, sometimes it can be as simple

as asking yourself one question: What would she want you to do right now? Would she want you to run back into the past? Or into the future?" Grumman said, "Life doesn't go backwards. No matter how much we want it to sometimes.

You always picked yourself back when you got knocked down. That's what you've always done, for as long as I've known you. That's what that symbol on your chest means. I know when you're moving between the ticks of a second, you can feel like the only person in the world, but you're not alone."

"Hello?" Riza? Grumman?" Alphonse asked, holding on to Mie's hands.

Rebecca and Havco stood behind him. The lightning seemed to connect them all.

"I don't know why we're all here, but... Is everything all okay?" Edward asked, standing next to Alphones.

"Yes Edward." Flash smiled standing with them all, including Grumman, "Everythings going to be fine."

—

Roy opened one eye when he heard someone come into the room. Riza bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Roy smiled as Riza got into bed next to him.

Riza held his hand as she drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

The clock now read...

3:06 am.


End file.
